


Golly What A Day

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Disney Parody, Disney References, Disney Songs, Gen, Inspired by Disney, The Assassins Do Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Edward gets out of trouble like he goes into it, with style!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Golly What A Day

Adewalé's glare was strong enough Edward felt the smack he was thinking. Probably would've, if he wasn't in the same state Edward was in. The Jackdaw was under siege, was, and Edward found himself a little tied up at the moment. Working his hidden blade required him to sway, but given the intense glares he was recieving from the fool soldiers that had boarded, Edward knew he wouldn’t get away with it. 

For long.

Hmmm. Edward gave Adewale a look, and his Quartermaster stared as he began to speak to their captors. “What brings you here then?” The men stared, and Edward continued. “Must be under work for that damned Woodes Rogers, eh? Fine men like yourself.”

“Shut up.” One soldier told him, the commander it looked like. He was young, impressionable. Good. “Not supposed to be talking to you.”

“Aren’t you going to ask how we’re doing?” Edward asked, and looked at his crew. Knowing their Captain, they’d figure he was up to something. They nodded along, murmuring discontent. 

“And they’re supposed to be the ones with manners.” Adewale spat disappointment. 

The leader sighed, slightly flustered, and asked, “And how are you all today?”

“How are we? Well,” Edward hummed a tune. His crew picked it up and he began, “Well, our day started great, hadn’t it crew?” Murmurs of approval, “Until we ran into you clever lot.”

“Didn’t stand a chance!” Adewale interjected, and Edward continued.

“It went something like this.” Edward cleared his throat. “Edward and Adewale, sailin’ on the Jackdaw. Laughin' back and forth, at what the other ne has to say.” 

The crew tapped their feet to keep rhythm. Edward began swaying, Adewale too. Adewale carried the song as Edward worked, “Reminiscin', this- n -thattin', havin' such a good time.”

The crew sang out, “Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally  
Golly, what a day.”

His voice clear and strong, Edward could tell the soldiers, confused as they were, were impressed. Some had fallen into a state of relaxation, resting on their muskets. Edward took the song so the soliders wouldn’t see Ade work. “Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water. We were drinkin', we just guzzled it down. Never dreamin' that a schemin' sheriff and his posse, was a-watchin' them an gatherin' around.” The soldiers laughed at his nod to them, more relaxed. The ropes were loosening. “Edward and Adewale, sailing on the Jackdaw. Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees, an tryin' to get away.” 

The Jackdaw crew had begun singing along. The song, the tapping, the soldiers laughing, all hid the sound of ropes snapping. “Contemplatin' nothin', but escape, an finally makin' it.” Edward looked at Adewale, seeing the same, and they broke through the ropes. Coils fell to their feet, and Edward charged the leader.

Taking the leader, his crew each had a man, and Adewale had the second in command. The soldiers dropped their weapons, Edward smirked, chuckling,   
“Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! Golly, what a day!”

The Jackdaw sang, “Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! Golly, what a day!”


End file.
